


Out Of The Rain

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Background Relationships, Missing Scene, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Geoffrey welcomes Alex back from a battle.





	Out Of The Rain

Alex is covered with mud from the banks of the Drell, and when he removes his helmet, his eyes seem to take in everything and see nothing. In that moment, to Geoffrey, nothing has ever looked so beautiful.

Without another thought, he launches forward, and hopes that his relief and pride and hope will soak through chainmail and leather as Alex returns the embrace.

“Really, now,” Duke Roger says, drawing up behind Alex and dropping a hand onto his shoulder. “I think we’re both glad that he’s alive, but surely, you didn’t doubt his resilience?”

Geoffrey pulls back a little bit. “Would you dismiss me from your service, sir, if I told you that sometimes I couldn’t help doubting?”

“You needn’t worry about that,” Alex assures him. “I’m busy enough right now without having to find a new squire.”

“Geoffrey, would you be so kind as to heat water for a bath?” Roger hasn’t released his own grip. “I think that our returning knight has earned it.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Geoffrey says, and doesn’t turn away quickly enough to avoid seeing the look that the other two give each other.

Much later, he’ll wish that he hadn’t let go.


End file.
